If I Hadn't Met You
by Inuzuka Seinichi
Summary: Kisah sepasang sekasih, dimana si wanita masih mengenang kisah kisah indah mereka. Tetapi kenapa ia malah bersedih? SongFic,OneShot,NaruHina


_**If I Hadn't Met You**_

_**-Aimer-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disaat aku memikirkanmu.. kau selalu ceria tetapi kenapa aku masih merasa sedih karenamu?

Aku membuka foto album kenang - kenangan yang terpajang bebas di lemari kacaku begitu saja. Aku melihat seorang pria yang hampir aku lupakan.. Lalu aku teringat pada satu ucapan disaat aku melihat salah satu foto dimana kita menjalani kencan pertama kita di restoran setelah pulang sekolah..

Kata itu selalu menghantui pikiranku setiap ku lihat foto ini.. Kenapa.. kenapa aku harus menghilangkan ingatan itu?

.

_kiyoki nado iranai.. _

_Eien ni nemuritai.._

_Mou kono mama saga wa,,_

_Konna kutatte ii ya.._

_._

_._

Aku tidak butuh kenangan itu lagi, aku hanya ingin tidur senyenyak yang aku bisa.. tetapi.. kenapa aku masih menyimpan foto kenangan ini?

_._

_Itsumo yume no nakade wa.._

_Anata wa waratteru.._

_Doushite ne kienai no?.._

_._

_._

Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? hingga aku tidak bisa melepas kenangan ini.. aku memberi semuanya.. kau hilang tanpa memberiku apapun..

.

_I gave you everything.. you gave me anything?_

_Kitto itsumade demo.._

_You're everything still my everything.._

_Aishiteru dayo.._

_Manatsu no futta yuki no you na.._

_Sore wa hakanai kiseki nanda.._

_._

_._

Aku tahu kau itu segalanya untukku.. masih segalanya untukku.. karena aku mencintaimu. Suatu keajaiban disaat kau mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama denganku.. bagaikan salju yang turun di tengah kota pada musim panas.. aku sangat senang saat itu..

"_Hinata.. kita sudah lama berteman dan saling mengenal satu sama lain.. apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama? dimana aku merasa.. aku juga mencintaimu"_

Kau mengatakannya dengan tulus lalu kau mengeluarkan cengiran khasmu saat itu dan secara tidak sadar aku pun ikut tersenyum..

Kau.. menciumku..

.

_Anata ni deawanakereba.._

_Konna ni saetsunakute.._

_Mune wo shimetsukeru.._

_Koto mo nakatta... soredemo_

_._

_._

Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan jika bukan karena aku.. tidak akan ada rasa sedih di hati.. tapi tetap saja..

.

_Anata ni deaenakereba.._

_Tsuyosa mo yashashisa mo.._

_Shiranai mama..heya no sumi de naiteita.._

_Nani mo miezu ni.._

_._

_._

Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. tanpa mengetahui kekuatan dan ketabahan.. aku menangis di pojok tembok kamarku dan menutup wajahku dengan lutut serta tidak melihat apapun disekelilingku.. bahkan foto kenangan itu.

.

_Kisetsu nado iranai.._

_Nani mo furetakunai.._

_Mou ano hana no na wa.. _

_Wasuretatte ii ya.._

_._

_._

Di dalam mimpiku, kita selalu tertawa bersama tanpa ada masalah.. dan ketika aku sadar, aku mencium aroma bunga di atas meja kecil kamar ku.. aku melihatnya.. tanpa menyentuhnya.. dan lagi lagi aku mengingat kenangan itu lagi..

"_Hinata.. jaga bunga ini, ini sebagai tanda kasih sayangku padamu_"

Kau tersenyum lembut kepadaku.. dan aku pun ikut tersenyum. Tetapi kau mulai berkata lagi.. kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan..

.

_Dakedo yume no nakade wa.._

_Anata wa waratteru.._

_Imademo.. sou nanda.._

_._

_._

"_Ketika bunga ini rontok itu artinya akan ada masalah diantara kita" _

Setelah itu aku menaruhnya di dalam vas bunga dan menaruhnya diatas meja ini. Aku sangat tidak ingin mendengar ucapan itu lagi.. ucapan yang selalu membuatku takut.. takut akan kehilanganmu

Aku tidak butuh musim.. musim yang membuat bunga ini rontok pada waktu itu.. kau memang memberiku sesuatu.. iya sesuatu yang membuatku sedih..

.

_I gave you everything you gave me anything_

_Zutto itsumade demo.._

_You're everything I'm still waiting.._

_._

_._

Aku tidak percaya akan bunga ini waktu itu.. dan aku menunggu kepastian dirimu akan tidak terjadi apa apa.. karena kau segalanya untukku.

.

_Aishitete mo ii.._

_Mafuyu ni saita.. hana no you na.._

_Ima wa hakanai kioku demo.._

_._

_._

Apa aku benar mencintaimu? Ini seperti bunga yang bermekaran di tengah musim dingin dimana mereka hanya sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan..

.

_Anata ni deawanakereba.._

_Konna ni samishikute.._

_Namida ga tomaranai.._

_Yoru wa nakatta.. soredemo_

_._

_._

Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. menunggu kepastian dirimu ini tidak akan terjadi.. aku kesepian hingga menangis tak henti henti di malam hari..

.

_Anata ni okuritai.. tada_

_"Aisareteite ne.." to._

_Tsusumareteta hajimete waraeta yoru no.._

_Watashi no you ni.._

_._

_._

Yang aku berikan itu sederhana "Kau masih kucintai.." Sama halnya waktu kita tertawa bersama pada saat itu.. tetapi sekarang kau hilang tanpa kabar.. aku menunggumu..

Aku tertidur sangat lama dan tidak menyadari apapun.. Tetapi aku dapat mendengar suara kepanikan dari orangtuaku.. apakah ini mimpi?

Aku membuka mataku dan kepalaku penuh dengan darah serta adanya masker oksigen di mulut dan hidungku.. aku bertanya - tanya.. 'apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Lalu aku mendengar suara kesibukan disebelah ranjangku.. Aku mendapati wajah yang aku sangat rindukan. Aku melebarkan mataku ketika layar monitor menunjukan detak jantungnya berhenti, dan para medis menutup wajahnya dengan kain.. aku terpaku.. tidak percaya.. marah.. sedih.. semua jadi satu.

Aku bergerak tak terkendali dan tidak memperdulikan selang yang tertancap di tanganku.. aku sangat marah.. sedih.. tubuhku ditahan oleh orang tuaku dan membiarkan ranjangnya dibawa keluar ruangan.. aku berteriak melihatnya dibawa pergi begitu saja.

Aku baru sadar kalau kita baru saja menjalani bulan madu pada musim panas itu.. tetapi truk besar yang mengalangi rencana kesenangan kita berdua.. kita terpenatal dan aku tidak tau apa apa setelah itu.. lalu aku melihat kau sudah tiada..

.

Moshimo negai hitotsu kanau no nara..

mou ichido furete hoshi..

Umarete yokatta to kanjireta..

ano asahi ni terasarete..

.

.

Satu permohonan yang ingin aku ucapkan yaitu menyentuhmu sekali lagi.. hanya sekali. Tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi.. kau sudah tertutupi peti kayu dan terkubur oleh tanah begitu saja.

Matahari mulai terbenam.. aku masih menunggu mu di pemakaman, hanya ada aku dan orangtua ku saja. mereka menyuruhku pulang tetapi aku tidak mau. Sampai akhirnya aku mulai merasa kedinginan dan takut akan hawa pemakaman, ayahku menuntunku untuk pulang dan aku tidak berhenti menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto' itu.

.

_Anata ni deawanakereba.. _

_Konna ni setsunakuta.._

_Mune wo shimetsukeru.._

_Koto mo nakatta.. soredemo_

_._

_._

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku mengusap airmataku dan kembali fokus pada bunga yang berada diatas meja kecil kamarku. Aku berdiri dan mengambil dua bunga yang tadinya bernaung didalam vas bunga milikku..

"Dua? kenapa ada satu lagi?"

Aku mendapati gulungan kertas di bunga yang baru tersebut dan melihat satu kalimat yang membuatku sedih dan senang..

"_Aku akan menemuimu dikehidupan selanjutnya.."__  
><em>

Aku kembali meneteskan airmataku dan memeluk bunga itu lama serta memejamkan mataku.. perasaan ini sedih, senang, dan sedikit khawatir akan kehadirannya di kehidupan selanjutnya.

.

_Anata ni deaenakereba.._

_Tsuyosa mo yashashisa mo..__shirazui ni ita.._

_Me wo tojireba sugu soko ni.. anata ga iru.._

_._

_._

Aku menempelkan bunga terakhir itu pada foto album kenangan kita, Aku memajangkannya kembali bersama bunga itu di lemari kacaku.

.

_Imademo mada.. me wo tojireba sugu soko ni.._

_Anata ga iru.._

_._

_._

"Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. kau tidak perlu seperti ini.. kau mendengarnya Naruto?"

_-The End-_

**_~Aimer - Anata ni Deawanakereba~_**


End file.
